


Bubbles

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how old did she think he was? Five? Of course he didn't like bubbles. Oneshot featuring Nawn aka Noah/Dawn. Alphabet prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

“What about bubbles? Do you like bubbles?” She'd asked, and he'd rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Just how old did she think he was? Five? Of course he didn't like bubbles. He was a teenage male with with far more important things on his mind – such as academics. Achieving his full academic potential was far higher on his priority list than something as whimsical and time-wasting as  _bubbles_ .

“No.” He said flatly, rolling his eyes at the moonchild.

“Well that just won't do.” She'd replied, and he'd had due cause to roll his eyes for the second time in under a minute. “I have an idea.”

“Fascinating,” he answered, giving her a bored look. “Tell me how that goes for you.”

“Oh, but you must come with me.” She insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling him from his lawn chair by the pool. He would have resisted, but that required effort and he was too lazy for that.

“Lucky me.” he quipped as the girl towed him back into the resort, and towards her bedroom. He rolled his eyes yet again.

One wouldn't think it of the mellow little moon flower, but she could be very pushy if she wanted to. And that seemed to often be the case when he tolerated her interactions with him. And he tolerated her for the simple reason that moving to another chair required him to get up from his current one and move, which required more effort than he was willing to give.

Or so that's what he told himself.

She lead him to her bedroom, and then to the en-suite bathroom. The toilet seat was down, so he sat on it and proceeded to read as she did whatever ridiculous thing she was doing in regards to bubbles. Probably making homemade bubble mixture, and in a moment she would return with a wire coat-hanger that she would twist into a bubble wand. Silly, whimsical bubble folly.

He didn't even glance up as she swept back into the room, although the following splashes caught his attention and he looked up.

His jaw dropped.

A black silk bathrobe lay on the bathroom floor beside the bathtub, and Dawn lay in the tub, covered with frothy white bubbles. He was so stunned that he didn't even register the rush of heat that took over his entire body as he stared blankly at the girl.

Her pale skin seemed almost rosy in comparison to the snowy-white bubbles. Her white-blonde hair was damp at the tips, where it fell low enough to touch the water. As she gave him a small smile, he couldn't think of anything that could possibly have been sexier than the girl in the bathtub at that moment.

And as he obeyed her 'come hither' gesture and lowered his body into the bubble bath, he couldn't help giving in to one thought.

He was starting to like bubbles.


End file.
